Shin-ra Truths: Soldier Pledge
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Sequel to Shin-ra Mansion Truths. Cloud reveals the full truth to them.


AN: Okay, I know its been a while but here is the sequel to Shin-ra Mansion Truths.

I suggest you read Shin-ra Mansion Truths before this one.

* * *

Shin-ra Truths: Soldier Pledge

Zack Fair had been all for destroying the Shin-ra mansion and reactor after their discovery of what resided inside at Nibelheim.

Sephiroth and Zack never looked back when they left the isolated village.

Cloud watched quietly with satisfaction as the buildings burned to ruins.

Jenova was no more but Cloud still had several jobs to finish before the planet was safe.

The Soldiers had to be told the truth of their origins and Hojo, Hollander, and President Shin-ra had to be gotten rid of.

Before Cloud had left he had left a letter for the ex-Turk Vincent Valentine to find and hopefully within a few months things would begin to fall into place.

Sephiroth laid resting his head in Cloud's lap as their transport traveled over the rough terrain with Zack at the wheel. When they got to Rocket Town they would catch the Shin-ra helicopter that would take them to Shin-ra.

Two days later all three were back at Shin-ra and all hell broke loose.

Hojo was furious as Cloud thought he would be when Sephiroth came back with his mind intact.

While Hojo and Hollander complained to President Shin-ra and Zack and Sephiroth went to rest Cloud ran down to the Science Department.

Cloud soon found the only doctor/scientist he trusted, Lucas Macalister. So far the man had no real interest in the Soldiers. He worried about them actually.

"Hello Cloud. Did your mission go well?" Lucas Macalister asked.

"Hey Lucas. Everything's okay for now. Did you find out how to keep Genesis and Angeal from degrading?" Cloud replied.

Lucas nodded. "I have. If you can bring them down here sometime I can administer the serum to them then their Jenova cells should stabilize." he answered.

"I will soon. I promise. Everything should be okay in a few months... Two days and I'll bring Genesis and Angeal." Cloud said.

"Okay, Cloud. I'll be waiting." Lucas said as Cloud left the room heading towards his living quarters for a good night's rest.

* * *

The next day Cloud told the Silver General the truth about his experiment and the things Hojo lied to him about.

Sephiroth was quiet throughout Cloud's explaination. He didn't utter a single word, just listened.

A long silence stretched out for a few minutes after Cloud had finished speaking.

"So, my mother's name is Lucrecia Crescent and my father, is an ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine?" Sephiroth asked finally.

"Yes. I don't know much about Lucrecia but I do know Vincent is a good person despite what Hojo did to him. You and him are a lot alike." Cloud replied softly.

"Thank you, for telling me this Cloud... Hojo, Hollander, and Shin-ra need to be gotten rid of." Sephiroth said.

"Don't worry. They will be dealt with soon. I have to go see Gen and Ange now. See you later." Cloud replied and left for Angeal's apartment.

* * *

Three hours later Cloud stood quietly next to Angeal in the kitchen as Genesis tried to smash everything that was breakable in Angeal's apartment.

"Macalister knows how to stop us from degrading?" Angeal asked.

Genesis stopped his rampage to look at Cloud, wanting to know the answer himself.

"Yes. Tomorrow I can take you to him. It will work." Cloud replied.

"Everything yoou said is true, isn't it?" Genesis asked, his anger subsiding.

Cloud nodded quietly, watching the two men.

"Thank you for telling us, Cloud." Angeal replied.

"Yes, thank you," Genesis said. "What are we going to do about Hojo, Hollander, and the President?"

"Don't worry. They will be dealt with soon." Cloud said. Ten minutes later he left hearing Angeal begin to fuss at Genesis for trashing his place.

* * *

'So far so good.' Cloud thought as he walked behind Rufus and Lazard a month later.

Genesis and Angeal had stopped degrading. Sephiroth and the two of them seemed to be doing okay. Zack had been told about them as well.

"Vice president, Director sirs, we need to get out of this building. It's going to collapse." Cloud said five minutes later.

Cloud, Rufus Shin-ra, and Lazard Deusericus was inside an old building in Junon.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and watched in horror aas the doorway of the room was sealed off with debris.

They tried to move the stuff blocking the door but couldn't.

"Great, we're trapped in here." Rufus growled.

"A team will be sent out to look for us. We'll be alright." Lazard said.

"Why of all things do I have to be stuck with you?" Rufus asked, glaring at his half brother.

Cloud watched the two fuss at each other until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you quit it? You're brother, why do you hate each other?" Cloud yelled at them.

The two men turned to regard the young blond infantry man.

They looked at each other again puzzled.

"I don't know why we fight." they both said.

"Why can't you work together when you don't know why you hate each other or fight?" Cloud asked.

Cloud smiled quietly to himself when his words had hit home and he knew the future president of Shin-ra and the Director of Soldier would work together to keep the planet safe.

* * *

Three months later President Shin-ra, Hojo, and Hollander had been found dead in their workspace.

Terror and joy went through the people of Shin-ra.

Soon within several weeks all the bad people in Shin-ra were thrown out like Scarlet and Heidegger.

They were then found mysteriously dead with in a few days. They wouldn't try to harm anyone now.

Everyone had a sneaky suspicion that the Turks had killed them but who really knew but the ones who did it.

Rufus was now president and a truce with Turks and Soldiers had been declared.

Everything began to normalize as people were sent out on missions and worked on paper work.

* * *

A month after everything had settled down Cloud had been promoted to First Class as hs body had been given back to it's original form as it was in another life time.

On a dark night Cloud sat on a railing looking up at the stars on the top plate. A man with long raven black hair and crimson eyes was perched beside him.

"Everything is alright now. We destroyed Hojo, Hollander, and President Shin-ra sr. Jenova's gone for good as well." Cloud said.

"Indeed. Our mission is done. Tseng has accepted me back into the Turks." Vincent replied.

"That's good. We can rest for now until Gaia needs us to defend her." Cloud said.

The Soldier and Turk sat there in silence until the first rays of dawn streaked over the sky.

The End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading this.

I promise I will have an update soon with the rest of my stories. I've just been really busy with school and end tests. I've also had bad headaches and just yesterday I twisted my right foot.

Thanks for all your support.

Please review.


End file.
